Loyalty Left Behind
by lazyxhime
Summary: Sasuke is back, but Naruto left Konoha. Nine years later, how will old relationships mend? Especially with a sevenyearold blond boy as a distraction! SasuNaru NEW CHAPTER for CHRISTMAS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everyone! Okay, okay, stupid me to post a new story when I haven't got anywhere with my others… This is a Naruto fic, if you didn't already know…which probably everyone knows or else you probably wouldn't be reading this!! Anyway…here's the regular stuff!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would come back and declare his love to Naruto, or vise versa. Anyways, everyone KNOWS I do not own it because this site is for fanfiction, or what could possibly have happened. Is it just me or are there many perverts going around this site writing yaoi stories with anime and book characters? Well, I shouldn't talk because I plan on writing yaoi stories…

Warnings: YAOI, people! Meaning this is a slash fic, a M/M pairing, and possible others! AU, Alternate Universe and male pregnancy. Also, this isn't beta'd, but my typing isn't that bad so you'll probably may find one or two grammar mistakes or typos, if not none at all! This fic does contain Japanese words, a few probably, so there will be a translations after or before a chapter for those of you who watch the English altered episodes, not the fan subbed, Japanese dubbed episodes. I watch the fan subs…There are some SPOILERS, curses, and other stuff, so don't read unless you read Part 2 of the Naruto series or already know a little fact about Gaara…on what he became.

Okay on with the story!

_Italics are thoughts, flashbacks, and other stuff I'll tell when I get to it…_

CAPITALS ARE SHOUTS, SCREAMS, OR SHOWING ANGER!  
**SasuNaru** are scene changes!

**SasuNaru**

**Rejection, Disappointment, and Sorrow**

**Chapter 1**

**SasuNaru**

It's been…nine years. Nine long years since he left. Since Naruto left.

_Nine years tomorrow…_Sasuke mentally hit himself. He had promised himself he wouldn't think about it. It would just make him moody, well, moodier.

He threw his legs over his bed. Nine years…it hadn't taken him long to become a chuunin, then a jounin, and now, finally an ANBU captain, after earning the trust of the people of Konahagakure.

Nine years…Sakura is probably starting to cry her eyes out. She really misses him. At first, she cried every night, being comforted by her loud-mouthed best friend, Ino, but then she slowly regained her composure and now only breaks down when the time came around again. The day Naruto left that is.

Sasuke had spent a month, after learning about Naruto's departure, questioning Tsunade, the Hokage, on Naruto's decision to leave. She knows, but refuses to tell. Kakashi and Iruka didn't know. No one else either. Oh, but a slip from Tsunade told him that Gaara, the _Kaze_kage, knew. That pissed Sasuke. And Gaara knew it.

Sasuke had spent another month searching for Naruto; Sakura had begged him to bring him back. He was ashamed when he returned to the village alone, mission failed. _Personal_ mission, of course. The Hokage didn't know about that trip and if she did find out, she would've been mad.

The other people, or friends, as Naruto liked to call them, were surprised and saddened at Naruto's sudden departure, but the Hokage calmly explained Naruto left for a good reason. That didn't hide the fact that Tsunade-sama was shedding a few tears herself. She missed her kyuubi. Hinata was also saddened by the news and Neji did his best to comfort her. When had they gotten so close?

Sasuke stared blankly at the wall before deciding to get ready.

**SasuNaru**

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke stopped and turned around, his raven hair falling down his cheeks and kind of spiked in the back. He looked at the pink-haired behind him questioningly.

"Sasuke, what do you think Naruto is doing?" Sakura asked her hands to her chest. In the nine years, Sakura had grown up beautifully. She was now a professional medical-nin and her strength rivaled that of Tsunade-sama's. She had filled out in all the right places and she let her hair grow until it reached just below her shoulders. She had the next two days off, Tsunade knowing Sakura wasn't much help around these days, so she was wearing a white blouse, opened at the neck, a pink skirt, and white boots.

Sasuke turned around and started walking again. This was the only time he allowed anyone near him to speak about the blond haired whiskered boy that was once his best friend, rival, and brother. But now, Sasuke really didn't want to think about him, much less talk about him.

He heard Sakura's boots as she ran up to catch up to him. "Sasuke..?"

"Don't want to talk about it, Sakura," Sasuke replied, his face expressionless.

He could _feel_ Sakura frown behind him, but she kept her mouth shut.

Sasuke stopped as he felt the presence of a lower-class ANBU crouching on the branch of a nearby tree. He waited.

"Sasuke-san, the Hokage wishes to see you," the ANBU said. His masked face turned slightly as he watched the black haired ANBU captain turn to look at him. His piercing ivory eyes narrowed and glared.

"What for?"

"I do not know," was the reply he got.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute," Sasuke said as he pulled out his ANBU mask and put it on. He turned his head to Sakura. "I'll see you later."

Sakura nodded and stared blankly at the spot where Sasuke had been before he left. A leaf was gently falling and she looked at it as it made its journey to the ground. She sighed and went her way to Ino's flower shop.

**SasuNaru**

"Hokage-sama, I have brought Uchiha Sasuke." The ANBU said as he appeared, in the respectful kneeling form.

Sasuke, on the other hand, just appeared, crossing his arms. "What do you want, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade frowned at the lack of respect the boy obviously had for her. "A mission, possibly an S-rank, depending on how many enemies you'll encounter."

"What's the mission?"

"The mission is to deliver an important letter to the Sand's Kazekage," Tsunade said.

"Kazekage?"

"Yes, it's important. Don't read it, don't let anyone else read it, and don't let anyone take it. Got it? Good." Tsunade held out a sealed envelope, "Also, for safety purposes, it's sealed with a special seal that prevents the letter to be opened unless it is within the sight of the Kazekage."

Sasuke nodded.

"You may go."

He was already gone.

**SasuNaru**

"Demo-Gaara-sama!" the silver haired boy whined as he stood in front of a frowning red haired.

"Yuki, I already told you, didn't I?" Gaara said as he stared into the aqua eyes of the sixteen-year-old in front of him. "You're too inexperienced to go on an S-Rank mission alone."

"Gaara-sama, I'm a jounin! That shows that I'm more then capable!"

"You shouldn't question the decision of Gaara-oji-chan, Yuki-nii-chan!" came a giggly voice behind him.

Yuki turned around and Gaara looked behind him. A seven-year-old happily ran into the room before clinging onto Yuki's leg. "Come on, Yuki-nii-chan! Let's play!"

Gaara smiled at the blonde haired blue eyed boy, but his interest turned to his father, the handsome man who followed the boy into the room.

"You shouldn't bother Yuki like that, Kyuuri-chan," the man said in a deep soothing voice. "It's nice to see you guys again, Yuki, Gaara."

"It's nice to see you again too, Naruto."

Kyuuri's delightful laugh echoed throughout the room.

**SasuNaru**

A/N: Done, for now! It's really short, but I thought this would be the perfect place to stop. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Finals coming up, I have to update a chapter for my PoT fic and write another chapter for it, and hopefully I can put up the second chapter for this! Going to be really busy!

Translations:

Sama Respectful term at the end of a name or title

Demo But

Oji-chan Uncle refers to middle aged men, not someone in their twenties, but Kyuuri-chan is teasing Gaara that he's getting old, in a friendly way. Besides, there's a large age gap between 24-year-old Gaara and 7-year-old Kyuuri-chan.

Nii-chan Older brother in a really friendly way

Think that's it…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I'm really grateful. This is the second chapter and hopefully you'll like it. Finals are coming up in two weeks so I'll kind of be busy. I think, because I don't really study for test, but I'm still a straight 'A' student. XD

Disclaimer: No, Naruto is not mine…TT Demo, if the owner lets me borrow Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi for my birthday, I will be SUPER happy! XD

**SasuNaru** means scene change or someone is speaking from a different place.

**SasuNaru**

**Rejection, Disappointment, Depression, and Sorrow**

**Chapter 2**

**SasuNaru**

Sasuke stopped abruptly in front of the large sand wall, the entrance to the hidden sand village. Truthfully, this was the first time he had seen Gaara since Naruto disappeared. Gaara and Sasuke respected each other and acknowledged the other's presence, but other then that, they had no relationship. The only thing they had in common, it seemed, was that both were friends of Naruto. Something they both prided in.

"Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke turned his head to the side. Temari, Gaara's sister and companion, sat on top on a huge rock, her fan carefully balanced on her back. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment.

"What's your business here?"

"I have a letter to deliver to the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara from the Hokage, Tsunade-sama," Sasuke said.

Temari frowned a bit before nodding. "Alright, I'll take you to him." She hopped off the rock and made way to the village. Sasuke hesitated a bit before following after her. An escort?

**SasuNaru**

"Gaara, there's a letter from the Hokage," Temari said as she opened the door to the Kazekage's office.

Gaara looked up. He saw Sasuke. Then he frowned.

Sasuke frowned back.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, not so politely.

Sasuke scowled and held out the letter from Tsunade. "Don't have a choice."

"Thank you for the letter, you can leave now."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Why do you want me to leave in a hurry?"

Gaara frowned as he looked over the letter. "I don't want you in our village right now."

Sasuke's face darkened. "I'll leave then."

Gaara waited until he heard the door slam shut before sighing and rubbing his forehead. Temari walked over to him and glanced down at the letter.

"He won't find him."

"I know, but we have to be careful. Inform him that Sasuke is currently in Sunagakure."

"You sure we should tell him?"

"…"

"Knowing him, he probably will do something stupid if he finds out. And it won't be safe while he has Kyu-"

"I know, but he's changed."

"Not much, if you ask me."

"…Fine, don't tell him. Just keep him occupied until Sasuke leaves. Monitor Sasuke too. It'll cause havoc if Sasuke finds out he's here. He's pissed because he can't find him."

"That was almost nine years ago, Gaara."

"Old feelings die hard."

"Hn."

**SasuNaru**

"Tou-san! Daijoubu desu ka?"

Naruto lay stunned on the ground. He could feel sand seeping into his clothes, making him itch all over.

"Tou-san?"

"I'm alright, Kyu-chan. Just…surprised. Who taught you that?" Naruto lifted his arms and smiled when Kyuuri climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach.

"Yuki-nii-chan! He's teaching me how to walk on water too!"

Naruto looked a little dazed at the child sitting on top of him. The bright blue eyes, shining and sparkling, was so very innocent. His blonde hair was sparkling too. All in all, the boy was one hell of a cute kid. And, in time, he will grow up to be handsome. Just like his father.

Just like his father, Kyuuri was an excellent ninja, at the age of seven. Right now, he had fooled his father with a Kage Bunshin, a seemingly impossible jutsu for a 7-year-old. Of course, Naruto knew Kyuuri would make an excellent ninja, but he wasn't prepared to be shown a B-rank jutsu, a jutsu that was Naruto's specialty. Kyuuri's one shadow clone had distracted him enough for Kyuuri to attack him, making him fall on his back, stunned, staring up confused.

"Kyuuri…?"

"Hm?"

"You have an amazing chakra controlling ability…"

The child smiled brightly, showing white teeth, two a little fanged, giving him the look of a devious child. "Gaara-oji-chan and Yuki-nii-chan said that too!" He raised his hands in the air. "I bet I'm better at it then you, Tou-san!"

Naruto chuckled, but then growled playfully. "Maybe, but I'm better at ninjutsu then you are, my little kitsune."

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Prove it!"

Naruto smiled at the pouting, arms crossed child on top of him. He put his hands underneath Kyuuri's arms and heaved him off of him.

"Fine, I'll prove it."

Naruto quickly made some hand seals.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Kyuuri stared in amazement as he saw thirty Tou-sans grinning broadly at him. Sure, he had seen his father use Kage Bunshin, one to five clones at a time, but this was amazing. There are thirty of them!

The shadow clones disappeared in a puff of smoke until the last one was standing. Then that was gone and all there was left was Kyuuri and the real Naruto. Kyuuri looked up at his father with total respect and awe then remembered their previous quarrel and quickly turned away, arms crossed, and a bigger pout on his pink lips. "Show-off!"

Naruto chuckled and opened his arms wide. Kyuuri stared at Naruto a minute before grinning widely and threw himself into his father's embrace. "Tou-san!"

Naruto and his son's laughter reached up to the Kazekage's window.

**SasuNaru**

Gaara looked amused at the father and son outside, watching their love grow only stronger. _No,_ he thought,_I will never separate that family from their happiness. I will protect that love, even if it costs my life. Naruto does not desreve pain and suffering, only to stay with the one he loves most and loves him the most. I will not let anyone touch them._

**SasuNaru**

"Gaara-oji-chan!"

Gaara looked up at the smiling boy who was looking at him over the desk, which he could barely reach. His arms were down on the desk, with his head cupped by his hands. His eyes sparkled brightly with curiousity.

"Yes?"

"Who's stronger? Gaara-oji-chan or Tou-san?"

All the ninjas in the room, that is Baki, Temari, Kankurou, and a few others, paused at the innocent question. All of them stared at Gaara for his answer.

Gaara, on the other hand, had stopped what he was doing, which was writing something for someone who was important for doing something somewhere where Gaara had really no clue of. The question had to be answered carefully. If he said he himself was stronger, the child would pout and argue that his father was definitely stronger. If he said Naruto, the child would argue that Gaara was stronger, or possibly ask other questions such as 'Why?'

Gaara took his time before answering. "I honestly don't know. Some years ago, your father and I fought and he won, but its obvious that he and I grew stronger during the past time and we have never fought again…"

"Oh…so Tou-san is stronger!"

Gaara blinked at the child in front of him. He loved the boy, he really did. He even volunteered to look after him since Naruto had some business to attend to, but really, the boy was starting to resemble Naruto when he was young a bit too much (in the annoying questions part). Where on earth had he jumped to the conclusion that he was weaker then Naruto? Gaara felt that Naruto and he were on the same level in strength…

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Because! When Tou-san was younger, he beat you right? SO, now he's even more stronger so he could still beat you!" the boy nodded happily at the reasoning he came to.

Quiet chuckling could be heard from the occupants of the room and barely suppressed smiles could be seen. Yuki, on the other hand, snickered, which turned into laughter at Gaara's slightly embarassed look. That really hurt his pride.

"Demo! I still love you Gaara-oji-chan!" Kyuuri jumped ontop of the desk and reached over to wrap his arms around Gaara's neck. "Even if you are weaker then Tou-san!"

Gaara looked surprised for a moment before smiling slightly and returning the boy's embrace with his own. Kyuuri's smile brightened and he placed a noisy, sloppy kiss on Gaara's cheek.

Gaara's face wrinkled in mock disgust before wiping his wet cheek with his sleeved hands. "_Ew!_ Kyuuri you brat!"

Kyuuri laughed joyfully and hopped off his makeshift platform. He bounded happily out the door to look for his next victim to bother. "Bye, Oj-chan!"

"Kyuuri! If you get into trouble, your father will kill you!" Gaara said as he stared after the bouncing bouncing yellow head.

"No way! Tou-san spoils me!"

"He'll kill me if you get lost!"

"Good luck, Gaara-oji-chan!!"

The blonde's footsteps faded and the ninjas looked a bit somber. Everyone enjoyed the little kitsune and it was dull without his cheerful laughter. And with Naruto, everything looked alright in the world.

"Gaara…"

"Hn?" Gaara glanced at Kankurou before returning to his work. He _was_ the Kazekage after all. That meant a _lot_ of paperwork.

"I think you're growing on him…"

"Shut up."

"Boy-complex? Or just Kyuuri-complex?"

"Urasai."

The ninjas smiled. It probably was true.

**SasuNaru**

The boy hummed cheerfully as he walked happily on the sand ground. He knew almost everybody in this village and was loved by them all. Especially the ninjas. And the grandmas. And the _females_.

He waved and smiled at all the people he passed, receiving an equally warming smile and wave. Everyone knew his father, Naruto, who had helped, if not actually doing it, save their Kazekage. It was a rumor that Naruto was also the one who changed Gaara's killing desire into a desire to protect his people. They had grown to learn that Gaara was a man not to fear, but a man to trust, respect, and support.

When the little "kitsune", as his father and Gaara like to call him, came to visit for the first time, they had noticed the Kazekage softening and being more of a…lovable human being. **(SPOILER ALERT for those who have not read Naruto Part 2!) **Besides, the monster planted in him by the Fourth Kazekage had been had been forcefully extracted out of him by the Akatsuki, killing him in the process. He had been, of course, risen from the dead, otherwise he would not be here, by the sacrifice of Chiyo's life, who was one of the Go-Kyodai. Naruto had used his chakra to help raise Gaara too. **(SPOILER ENDS HERE!)**

He stopped at a ramen shop. Originally there had been no ramen shop in Sunagakure, but at Naruto's and Kyuuri's request, Gaara had allowed a ramen stall to be put up. Although to Kyuuri, the ramen tasted delicious no matter where he goes to eat, his father told him of a ramen stall called Ichiraku that sold the best tasting ramen ever.

His father always had a faraway look whenever he mentioned something from his birth village, Konohagakure, but whenever Kyuuri asked questions about the village, Naruto always shakes his head and says, "The past is the past, the present is the present, and the future is yet unwritten." Then he would change the topic successfully. But, no, if he thought he could make Kyuuri forget about Konoha by talking about something else, he was wrong. Kyuuri had buried the thoughts about the fire village, seeing that his father looked sad whenver the village was mentioned, but he hadn't completely forgotten about it. That never stopped him from begging his father to visit Ichiraku.

Kyuuri was good friends with the ramen shop's owner, Ira-san, and his son, Haru-san, and it also happens that they were friends with the owner of Ichiraku.

"Ohayou, Ira-san!"

"Ohayou, Kyuuri-kun!"

"Ohayou, Haru-san!"

"Ohayou, Kyu-chan!"

"What will it be today?"

"The same as usual! Miso Beef Ramen!"

"Eh? Same as your father?"

Kyuuri grinned. "Heheh."

**SasuNaru**

"Che, damn Kage," Sasuke cursed as he wandered slowly through the sandy streets of the sand village.

"Seconds!" a cheerful voice cried out.

"Damn it," Sasuke muttered. He was not in the mood to listen to a cheerful, loud, hyperactive _kid_.

"Demo! Ira-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" the kid whined.

Sasuke glanced over. A small kid was sitting on a stool in front of a _ramen_ shop. Since when did Sunagakure get a ramen shop? The kid's head and shoulders were covered by the flap that was the only thing covering the entrance to the stall. All Sasuke could see was the swinging legs wearing an orange pants with a huge pocket on each thigh.

"Onegai!" the kid begged, "Seconds!"

"No," Sasuke heard as he walked closer to the shop. He _was_ hungry. "It's not your second, it's your _fifth_. You're father will kill me if you get fat off of my ramen!" the owner said.

Now, Sasuke had taken a seat a few away from the boy, who was currently pouting and giving the owner a…puppy-eye look? Is that what they call it? Anyway, the boy's eyes had gotten surprisingly more bigger then it already was, which was quite big. Tears slightly showed at the rim of the boy's eyes.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaseee?!?!?!?" the boy begged, "I'll tell Tou-san that it's all my fault!"

The owner sighed. "Fine, but don't blame me if you get fat!"

"Yay! Yay! Ramen!"

"All that excess fat will get in the way of your ninja training!" the owner's son said, glaring softly at the boy.

The boy laughed. "Demo! Demo! I can do Kage Bunshin no Justu!"

The owner's son's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't learn that until I was sixteen! But then Tou-san, over there, made me retire way too early and help out with the shop." He pointedly glared daggers at the back of the owner's back.

"Demo, Haru-san, your ramen is really tasty!"

"Well, I guess it's worth it if _you_ say it's good. But, oyaji is _so_ strict on the ingredients. I feel like I'm cooking for my life!"

The owner turned around and poked his son in the chest with chopsticks. "That's why it's _so_ good! Because I do my best to make sure you don't mess up!"

Haru laughed. "Hai, hai, oyaji! You're absolutely correct!"

The owner then turned around and smiled at Sasuke, who looked annoyed at the friendly interaction they just had in front of him.

"Yes, what would you like?"

"What else do you sell here?"

The owner looked at him for a while before turning back to do his work, fixing a dish with oh so little specifications.

Sasuke turned to stare at the boy, not caring that he was making the kid way to uncomfortable. The kid slurped his noodles, trying to ignore the glare he was receiving before squirming in his seat. Sasuke smirked and turned his stare away. He could hear the kid sigh in relief. The boy had bright blonde hair and equally bright blue eyes that…sparkled… That reminded him of someone…damn it.

That kid was interesting, that's for sure. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was not a jutsu you could do when you're seven. Maybe Itachi could've but-

Sasuke growled. He would NOT think of his brother now. Or Naruto, for that matter. Itachi was dead, now. His clan's revenge was fulfilled so there was no more need to think of him anymore. Naruto was gone, too. And he would never come back.

Kyuuri jumped when he heard the strange man growl. At first, he thought he had done something wrong, but then, when he glanced at the man, he saw that the man was staring off into space. _Probably remembering something of the past or something he has to do but doesn't wanna, _he thought. He shrugged and went right on slurping. It was none of his business anyway.

When he glanced again, he saw something shiny on the man's head. A forehead protector! He's a ninja! The symbol was not the Sand's so Kyuuri guessed he was from somewhere else. Kyuuri grinned broadly and picked up his bowl. Carefully he set it some inches away from the man and climbed onto the seat next to him.

What woke Sasuke up from his day-nightmares was the fact that something was moving next to him. A strawberry-vanilla-chocolate scent reached his nose. Really strong strawberry. He turned to look and saw the boy grinning at him brightly. He glared and glared and glared. The boy grinned and grinned and kept on grinning.

Sasuke sighed.

"What do you want kid?"

"You're a ninja, aren't you?"

Sasuke looked intently at the kid before answering. "Yes." A bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. He nodded a thanks to the owner.

"What jutsus can you do?"

"A lot."

"Really? I bet you can't do more then my father!"

Sasuke glared.

The boy smiled.

"He's a ninja?"

"Yup! Since I don't go to an academy, he trains me and teaches me cool techniques! So does Yuki-nii-chan and Gaara-oji-chan!"

_Gaara…Oji-chan…?_

"Tou-san is so cool! He's strong and fast and really powerful!"

"Powerful, ka?"

"Yup! He's the best of the best! What village are you from?"

"Konoha…"

"Konohagakure? That's Tou-san's birth place! He was a ninja there too! But he left and had me!"

"Really?" Sasuke asked, uninterested. Some father…

"My name's Kyuuri! What's yours?"

"Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-san!" Kyuuri said brightly.

"Kyu-chan, you should go back to Gaara-sama's office. Your father is probably there to meet you," Haru said as he washed some bowls.

"Hai!" Kyuuri jumped off the stool, took his bowl, went around and entered the kitchen, and placed the bowl in the sink. He then turned on the faucet, filled up the bowl, and washed his hands. After that, he turned to Haru and the owner, kissing their cheeks.

"Bye Ira-san! Bye Haru-san!'

Both ramen chefs smiled.

Kyuuri ran back around to the front and climbed up the stool next to Sasuke and planted a kiss on his cheek, surprising him. "Bye, Sasuke-san!"

Then the boy was gone, only a trail of sand dust could be seen from the boy who was running.

"Kyuuri-kun is really lovely," the owner said.

Sasuke turned to look at the owner. The owner chuckled at the surprised expression still shown on Sasuke's face. "That's just how he always is. He kisses everyone he meets good-bye, even if you're still a stranger to him. The boy acts like the world has no troubles at all. Maybe that's a good thing, but sometimes that could bring some unwanted hardships."

Sasuke got up and left after paying for his untouched food.

_That boy…Kyuuri…he certainly is interesting…I won't mind it if I see him again…_

**SasuNaru**

Translations:

Tou-san: Father, Dad  
Daijoubu desu ka?: Are you alright/okay?  
Nii-chan: Older brother

Oji-chan: term for middle age men, not for people in their twenties (like Gaara) meaning "uncle", Kyu-chan refers to Gaara as "oji-chan" because he is friendly teasing Gaara that he's old (although Gaara is the same age as his dad)

Kitsune: Fox

Demo: But

Urusai: Shut up

Ramen: One of the most delicious noodle dish I know, but I'm not allowed to eat it as much as I want TT You have to try it!

Ohayou: Good Morning

Onegai: Please

Oyagi: Kind of a rebellious way to say 'Dad'  
Hai: Yes or Right

Ka: Japanese way to ask a question of something, equivalent to "huh?"

Naruto Terms:

Kazekage: meaning literally "wind shadow" equivalent to Hokage of Konohagakure except Kazekage is for Sunagakure

Sabaku no Gaara: literally "Gaara of the Sand", or "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall", or "Gaara of the Desert"

Hokage: meaning literally "fire shadow" of Konohagakure

Sunagakure: Hidden Sand Village

Kage Bunshin: Shadow Clone

Chakra: If you don't know what chakra is…

Ninjutsu: Same thing for ninjutsu…

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

Akatsuki: The organization that is after the tailed monsters (e.g. Nine-Tail Demon Fox, and the One-Tail Shukaku in Gaara)

Go-Kyodai: Honorable term for the Siblings of Sunogakure  
Ichiraku: The ramen stall that naruto always eats at in Konoha

Konohagakure: Hidden Leaf Village

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Technique

A/N: Done! Finally! Chapter 2! Eleven pages! Wow! The most I have _ever_ written! Nothing much happens in this chapter except that Kyu-chan meetas Sasuke-kun. This chapter also shows the realtionships Kyu-chan has with other people. I kind of like how this chapter ended. Please give me your thoughts on this! Just click the review button and write a 'good' or 'bad' and I'll be so very happy! Arigatou!

Also, thank you to those who have reviewed for the first chapter! I got many reviews which motivates me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wonder how many people were waiting for this chapter? Maa…thank you for the lovely reviews! I'd love to see more of them! Oh, this story will contain some OC's, because, after all, Naruto made friends since he left Konoha. I don't really like some of my OC's, so I'd understand it if you guys don't like them.

**SasuNaru**

_Added: 12/23/06_

Christmas present to all my reviewers. I am so, so, so sorry for this late updating! Please forgive me! I know this chapter isn't very much, but I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

**SasuNaru**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own Kyuuri! Ahahaha!

Warnings: Angst, shonen-ai, mentions of rape in the future, and Mpreg.

**SasuNaru**

**Loyalty Left Behind**

**Chapter 3**

**SasuNaru**

"Ne, Kyuuri-chan, where's your Otou-san?" Yuki asked the boy sitting on his lap as he stared out the window, watching the sunrise.

"Don't know," Kyuuri replied. He happily ran a toy travelers' wagon over Yuki's knee.

Yuki sighed. He loved Kyuuri, the small boy was the cutest, but on a day like this he would rather go on a dangerous mission. "Ne, Kyuuri-chan, when is your papa coming back?"

"Gaara-oji-chan said that he sent Papa on a mission."

"Eh? Why? Naruto-san isn't a Sand ninja."

Kyuuri shrugged. "Gaara-oji-chan said it was because Tou-san is super strong." Kyuuri grinned. "See? Even Gaara-oji-chan thinks Tou-san is stronger then him!"

Yuki smiled back and patted the blonde's head.

"Yuki?" a girl said as she opened the wooden door to Yuki's room.

"Ran-nee-chan! Ohayou!" Kyuuri said as he climbed off Yuki's leg and ran over to the girl.

"Ohayou, Kyuuri-kun, Ohayou, onii-sama," the silver haired girl said. Her dull gray eyes focused on nothing as she felt her way to her brother.

Yuki pulled the girl onto his lap. "You shouldn't be up, Ran. It's bad for your body."

The blind girl smiled. "I'm alright. Is it pretty, the sunrise?"

Kyuuri blinked. "Eh? How did you know the sun was rising, Ran-nee-chan?"

Ran smiled. "I could feel the heat of the sun. The desert is cooler at night, you know."

"Oh, cool!"

The silver haired siblings smiled.

Kyuuri brought a bright light into their dull world.

**SasuNaru**

"Naruto…are you worried about something?"

Naruto looked up to see Gaara standing behind him. For the past nine years, Gaara was the only person Naruto kept contact with. Then, Gaara would send frequent reports to Tsunade, without Naruto knowing, of course.

Naruto shook his head and went back to looking out the window, enjoying the sunrise. "It's been bothering me since I got here, but it probably is nothing."

"What, another dream?"

"Yeah, this time it was more violent."

Gaara stared at the blonde haired man before him. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm taking Kyuuri and leaving tonight, under cover of the dark."

Gaara frowned. "Where are you going to go?"

"Wave country, maybe, or roam about. Or I can go back home."

"Home…? You sure no one can find you there?"

"I'm sure; it's protected by a henge."

"Any powerful shinobi can see through a henge."

"Only an exceptionally powerful shinobi," Naruto tossed back, eyes gleaming in amusement.

He enjoyed conversations like these with Gaara. The Kazekage wasn't one to talk, but when he does, it was mostly only to Naruto or Kyuuri. With Kyuuri, it was teasing and playful arguments, and with Naruto, it was comfortable and interesting conversations with many hidden meanings that only both of them understood.

"If you ever get into any trouble you can't handle, come back here, understood?" Gaara asked, "If anything happened to Kyuuri, you'll have a whole village down your back."

Naruto chuckled, getting ready to leave. "Yeah, let's go relieve Yuki of my son."

Naruto froze in the middle of the Kazekage's office door at the sound of Gaara's cold voice.

"Are you ever going to go back?"

Naruto didn't turn around.

"No."

**SasuNaru**

**A few days ago:**

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Tsunade's head snapped up and the empty bottle of sake in her hands fell to the floor with a sharp crack.

'_Ah, well, I'll get Shizune to clean it up later.'_ The woman thought as she ran a hand through her hair.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Tsunade scowled as she heard the running footsteps. Anko burst through the door and waved a scroll madly around.

"What is it Anko?"

The former student of Orochimaru struggled to get her breaths straight. Behind her, Shizune and her annoying pig rushed in equally alarmed.

"The…something…warning…trick…"

"What. Is. It." Tsunade managed to ground out.

Anko took a few more breaths, the medical-nin behind her getting anxious, and started over.

"Someonesentsomekindofmessageandit'slikeawarningandwedon'tnowifit'satrickornotbutIthinkyoushouldseeit!"

Tsunade nodded slowly, as she tried to decipher the message, her index finger on her forehead, her left hand supporting her right elbow. Then she looked up, her face serious.

"Say that again?"

Anko and Shizune face-faulted onto the ground.

Anko groaned as she lifted her body and started explaining again. She waved the scroll around. "Someone delivered this scroll and in it is some kind of message. We- as in Shizune and I- don't know if it's a trick or not. The scroll gives a warning. I-I think you should read it yourself…" She walked over and placed the scroll into Tsunade's waiting hands.

Tsunade suspiciously opened the scroll to reveal beautifully written words. She carefully read out loud:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_That would mean you, Tsunade-sama, and Naruto, if he is there. (I do not think so, as he left nine years ago the very day you get this message.)_

_This message is supposed to warn you about an upcoming war, more dangerous then anything you might have experience. If you do not immediately take action, like I will suggest to you in this message, all hope for Konoha (and the world as we know it) will be lost._

_The nine Biju and __Jinchuriki are in __**danger**__**Terrible danger**__. As in, them getting released and out of control and the Jinchuriki, who are the only ones capable of controling the beasts, will die._

_How do I know?_

_I have many spies in the forest._

_Right now, I have the Nibi, Sanbi, and Yonbi under my protection. With me, they will be as safe as I am strong. However, I cannot think of the same for the others._

_A greater enemy and army more powerful then ever is forming and time will quickly pass to the day they are ready to attack._

_I am not saying they will attack anytime soon, just that we might not have enough time to strengthen our defences and increase our offenses._

_It__ will take another year for their preperations to be fully completed._

_We, on the other hand, have not even begun._

_I have discovered this great force about a month ago, but held off in telling until I got more accurate information and was able to infiltrate their headquarters. The information I got was quite shocking that even I had trouble believing in._

_Their complete name is Red Rain. Their (unofficial) leader, I have failed to get his real name, is a S-class missing-nin from Amekagure in the Land of Rain. He calls himself 'Kami', although his subordinates call him 'Aniki' (__**very **__original, don't you think?). He can be any of the 56 S-class missing-nins from Ameka listed in the Bingo Book._

_He is very dangerous._

_His plan is, to put it simply, rule the world by taking the powers of the tailed demons. Believe me, he has the power to do so. Unless, we join __**our**__ powers together. Then, I hope, we might be able to put an end to his monstrous powers._

_He has powers that were gathered through a forbidden jutsu, one I cannot talk about in this here letter, but I assure you, you would be apalled and horrified by the means he got this power._

_Any other information I'll have to give you face to face._

_I have sent a similar message to Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage, who is the host of the one-tailed demon, Shukaku. The letter will arrive to him a week after this one. In that message I have mentioned almost everything I have mentioned in here._

_I am sure Naruto's planning to visit Suna, so I suggest you send a message to the Kazekage, asking for Naruto to come back, which they both will probably refuse. Please take this into thought: Naruto will be safest in Konoha, under the protection of Tsunade-sama, the current Hokage, and Jiraiya, Naruto's mentor, both a Legendary Sannin. Also, Konoha is protected by the Fourth's courage and love, and the Third's wisdom. They, too, will watch over Naruto._

_Bring him back o__r I will forcefully do it myself._

_If you have any questions, I'm sure you'll be able to find the messenger I left for you with this message. He is very trustworthy._

_Anything else, you'll have to ask when I visit Konoha._

_Sincerely_

_Shichibi_

"Shichibi…?" Tsunade said as she eyed the name carefully as if it will jump out at her.

"It was in the center of the seal we broke through," Anko said quietly, knowing full well what was in the letter.

"You…read it…?"

Anko blushed, smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh, well, I mistook it for something someone might have sent me. I took it home, read it, and rushed back here…"

"Oh…"

"What are you going to do, Tsunade-sama?"

"Do what the letter says to do. Inform the Kazekage to order Naruto home."

Anko's face fell, while Shizune looked in confusion. "W-what? You got to be kidding me! You don't even know if it's real or not!"

Tsunade scowled as she thought about the letter. She interlaced her fingers and placed them under her chin. "I have a feeling. I've been thinking there was something wrong, but I've never actually grabbed at it.

"Anway, even if it is fake, I'll feel safer if Naruto was within summoning distance. Right now, however, I'll put out orders for shinobi to head out and find out whether or not an army is growing out their. Send out Tenten and her genin team along with some jounin and ANBU. Shizune."

"Yes?"

"Inform Kakashi and Jiraiya about it all and get their opinions. Better yet, bring them here and I'll talk to them."

"H-Hai…" Shizune disappeared in a puff.

"Anko…"

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"You know what your orders are."

"Hai." Soon, Anko disappeared too.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, thinking. _'Anything or anyone who plans on stealing any one of the demons is an immediate threat. A whole _army_, on the other hand, is something to deal with carefully.'_

She glanced down at the letter and frowned. _'I hope nothing goes wrong…'_

**SasuNaru**

**Present Day:**

Naruto smiled at the small boy whose head was resting peacefully on his lap. He ran a hand through the silky locks of the sleeping child. His smile grew softer when he heard his son sigh contentedly.

Gaara, who was sitting across the man and and son on the couch, smiled, too. His friend glanced at him and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace.

Gaara hated being the one to break it. "Naruto, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

Naruto frowned at those words. "I'm guessing it's something I won't like?"

Gaara frowned. "I'm sure you won't like it…"

Naruto glanced up, nervously. "What is it?"

"Yesterday, Uchiha Sasuke entered Suna to deliver a message from Konoha."

Naruto's body stiffened, causing the boy resting on him to frown.

Gaara continued. "On the letter the Hokage asked that you return to Konoha immediately."

Naruto didn't speak.

"It had also been reported that Kyuuri talked to him."

Naruto raised his head in alarm. "What?"

"They met at the ramen shop you had me build."

"What happened?" Naruto asked, obviously concerned for his son.

"Nothing important, they just talked about some stuff…"

"What stuff?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"He noticed that Sasuke was a ninja, Kyuuri asked questions, and he talked about how strong his father is."

Naruto's eyes widened. "He didn't mention my name, did he?"

"No," Gaara said, "But Kyuuri looks too much like you, minus the scars, I'm sure Uchiha will figure it out if he wants to."

Naruto leaned back and rested an arm over his eyes. "This is so troublesome…"

Gaara smiled faintly. "What are you going to do, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't reply.

"One day," Gaara said, "You can't keep Kyuuri from his fate…"

Naruto's arm dropped lightly next to the boy's head.

"Yeah, but I can try."

"You can't fight destiny, Naruto. Not this one."

Naruto just smiled faintly.

**SasuNaru**

_**(A/N: Flashback)**_

_Sixteen-year-old Naruto glanced at the lady next to him. She became a close friend during the last few weeks he spent at her inn._

"_Ne, Rika-san, is it hard to deliver a baby?"_

_Rika, one of the only few who knew Naruto's secret, smiled. "It's sort of painful." She quickly went on when she saw Naruto's fallen face. "But when you hold the baby, all the pain was worth it._

"_Holding a baby that came from your own body is so precious, like a miracle and you feel so lucky to have that child. The feeling is wonderful."_

_Naruto smiled as he gently rubbed his stomach, lovingly. "I can't wait…"_

_Rika smiled._

**SasuNaru**

_Rika rushed up the stairs, a bowl of hot water and blankets in her arms. Her younger sister, Rita, who was a doctor, was just ahead of her, hurrying to Naruto._

_Naruto's cries were muffled by the walls of the small inn, but it was enough for the rest of her guests, six in total, to come out, worried for their new friend who had been so nice to them._

"_Naruto, breathe!"_

_Pants and muffled sobs washed down the hallways as the two woman tried their best to comfort the boy on the bed._

"_Naruto, it's going to be fine, hold on for just a little longer," Rika said, as she gripped the boy's hand._

_The boy nodded, his face twisted slightly in pain, but smiling nontheless. Rika and her sister smiled at the boy's obvious joy and anticipation._

_After a few moments, loud cries of baby echoed throughout the inn._

**SasuNaru**

_Naruto smiled, tears in his eyes, as he watched the baby in his arms sleep peacefully._

"_It's strange, isn't it?" he whispered to Rika, who was watching silently with her own children, too young to understand fully what was going on, yet old enough to be very happy for the young man laying on the bed, with the baby in his arms. "For thousands of years, women were the only ones who experienced the pain and delightment of delivering a baby, yet there's me, a male and a demon, who is given the gift to bare a baby." Tears fell from his eyes. "Of all my sixteen years of living, this is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me." His eyes darkened. "Even if he didn't mean to give it."_

_Rika smiled, happy and sad for the boy._

_Naruto rocked the baby and smiled as the boy smiled in content._

_He would cherish it with all his heart, with all his soul, with all his mind, and with all his strength._

**SasuNaru**

A/N: Unfortunately, this is how far I'm going to go. I don't like this chapter very much. (Shudders) There'll be several OC's, none, I hope, will be Mary-Sue's. I hope. That's why I need a beta.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
